lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim "Ritualspire The Transparent" Hijira
Occasionally called Hijira but preferably called Jimmy was once a family friend outside of the Cousland Family tree who died and turned into a Shade. To clarify, a Shade is what a Demon is, in it's TRUE FORM of living and/or existence. Without a body, without a host. The basic sense of what ALL DEMON creatures should be outside of the Fade. When he first attempt to get his body back it resulting in failure as he became a Abomination or a Demon possessing a living human body host. Jim has lost a sense of purpose and is wandering the ends of the Earth and Thedas. Created on January 23rd, 2014, FriezaReturns's 3rd side RP character changed to his 1st Main RP character. __TOC__ Origin A human by the name of Jim or Jimmy was a unaccounted for Cousland family friend. It is really uncertain of how he died all he knows is that he doesn't care about the Cousland legacy anymore. Changing his priorities around to other things. After his initial death 76 years ago he tried to find his body but due to the belief system which states that Shade Demons some how believe that they are in the Fade regardless of what/where they are, he ended up inside of a living person. For the half of those 76 years as a Shade Demon, Jimmy decided to switch roles and become a 'Greater' Ritual and Sarcophagus Shade. By the time he was finished he was nearly able to match himself with his Pride Demon brethren in the magical department. Some considering him to be "too powerful" for a Shade while others felt indecisive or happy for him that even though he was betrayed in the living world he was given a new purpose in the Demon one instead. Eventually they started calling him "Ritualspire The Transparent". The title was given to him when it was rumored that he drain more humans of their energy than all of the Shade out of Thedas put together. The fact that he was going in/outside of the Fade weakening humans by his initial presence, taker their energy, sending them into the Fade and then vanishing like a shadow into the darkness at an alarming rate was absurd AND he was doing it without none of them knowing at all! Hence the name "Ritualspire The Transparent." Of there were some speculations that arised, however Jim put them in their place. It's as they say: "The truth will set you free." Like all Shades, they do not require a corpse or a living host to cross over into the living world. In-fact what's common for Shades is controlling and draining their victim's energy from the shadows. Appearance Since he was never able to find his decomposed of body he choose to keep himself in his normal Shade form at all times. Personality Previously Neutral Evil, currently Chaotic Neutral - Description: "A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society." Current Statistics The Mana Pool for him cannot exactly be pin-pointed. It being very sporadic. However it was last seen to be ranged between 36,000 to 36,000,000 but 76 years is a long time so it's unknown how much farther it is gotten since that time but it is said to be at LEAST 800x more than this. Timeskips from 1053 to 1086 Between the timeskips of 1053 to 1086 the rate for the total regen and capacity of his mana pool has grown exponentially. Further increasing his Mana Pool from 36,000,000 to 1,188,000,000. Minor Update Jim has recently aquired a Mana Pool of 40,248,000,000,000,000, several new abilities and increases. Prime Shade Abilities Slam '- Slams the target down with unrelenting force, if the target doesn't have a physical resistance, knockdown is immediate. Time: n/a Recharge Time: n/a Cost: n/a '''Drain Life '- Similar with Analessa and Djannis, Jim is also able to set a crude bond with the target. Taking away his/her/it's life energy in-order to heal oneself over time. Time: Depends on the targets life force. Recharge Time: Depends on the targets life force. Cost: Depends on the targets life force. 'Weakness '- Drains the present targets energy, inflicting penalties in both attack and defense. Also reduces movement speed by full unless they have a physical resistance. Time: Can keep this spell going for 20 minutes Recharge Time: 10 seconds Cost: 12,000 Mana Greater Shade Abilities '''Leap - Jumps towards the target placing them in a short but powerful grip which does critical damage and drains either stamina, mana, and anything else that would be described as "energy". Stun will occur unless the said target has a physical resistance. Time: n/a Recharge Time: n/a Cost: n/a Aura of Weakness '''- Creates a aura inside 5,000 meters to weaken a individuals attack and defense. Can also trigger a penalty in movement speed as well. This is random. Time: Constant(Always active) Recharge Time: n/a(Always active) Cost: n/a '''Horror - A fear spell that causes the individual to have an extreme sense of fear, cowardice and general outright terror. Those that have a mental resistance, a 'mind block' or are capable of using mental blocking techniques(I.e. sleep, etc) will not be able to resist the currently effect spell and suffer severely crippling spirit damage. Djannis and Analessa also posses this ability as well. Range of this spell covers 80,000 meters. Time: 60 seconds Recharge Time: 30 seconds Cost: 80,000 Mana Mind Blast - Creates a sphere of telekinetic power that stuns the target inside a 100,000 meter radius. Time: 2 seconds Recharge Time: 1 seconds Cost: 0 Mana Sarcophagus/Ritual Shade Abilities Winter's Grasp - Within a 250,000 meter radius, all targets will be covered in chilling frost, effectively freezing them solid, those that resist suffer a high penalty in movement speed. Time: Last for 3 minutes Recharge Time: 5 minutes Cost: 990,000 Mana Blizzard - A powerful ice storm that deals in heavy cold/frost damage, slowing down the movement speed inside a range of 250,000 meters. Can freeze any and all targets solid unless they have a physical resistance. Time: 1 Minute Recharge Time: 1 hour Cost: 900,000 Mana Shatter '''- Shatter is a single pin point shard of ice that is so thin, it can barely be seen. Acts as a ticking timebomb for chilling cold/frost damage and will trigger upon impact. 50% chance to freeze any and all targets solid unless they have a physical resistance. This attack also stacks by 88x, then stops to 178x. Time: 3 seconds Recharge Time: 1 second Cost: 80 Mana '''Crushing Prison - Casts a collapsing cage of telekinetic energy inflicting mild to severe spirit damage. Depending on his output he can also leave someone inside for as long as he chooses; However this is costly for this if done on-the-move. Normally done inside a range of 25 meters. Time: 5 full days Recharge Time: 2 full days Cost: 616,000 Mana per an hour Fireball - For a range of 25 meters, the caster creates a ball of erupting fire. On impact does lingering fire damage. Even knocks down all present targets unless they have a physical resistance. Time: 4 seconds Recharge Time: 10 seconds Cost: 144,000 Mana per a shot Ring Out ; Living Fire/Ice: ~Casts a heart shaped bomb of fire nearby the opponent, if it is not destroyed or crossed paths into it in time the dubbed 'Living Fire' will detonate leaving a waking five mountain ranges of smoldering. Stacks fire damage 100x per each one. ~Casts a Ice Sphere nearby the opponent, if destroyed caused an explosion of constantly debilitating cold/frost damage by 100,000x. Also has the same effects of 'Shatter'. Time: 8 seconds for Living Fire Time: 8 seconds for Living Ice Recharge: 3 Seconds for both Cost: 750,000 Mana each. ---- Death Syphon - Creates a spirit spell which draws in ALL entropic energy close-by. Taking away power from dead targets while restoring the caster's mana inside a range of 5 meters. Time: Can keep this up for 45 minutes Recharge Time: 10 minutes Cost: 220,000 Mana for the initial cast; Upkeep: 36,000,000 Mana(goes up 900,000 every minute until Upkeep limit is reached) Miasma - Creates a aura spell that hinders his opponent with any attack and defense penalties(any type of penalties that renders them invulnerable or immune, etc; this also includes buffs, and powers up that would other wise increase the users current reserves depending on who Jim is fighting) inside a range of 10km. If they have a physical resistance, movement speed is also reduced. Time: 10 to 12 hours Recharge Time: 8 hours Cost: 1,000,000 Mana Misdirection Hex - An entropy spell that causes the opponent to have a series of frustrations in battle, making ALL attacks inaccurate while critical attacks or "kill" hits turn into normal attacks instead. (I.e. x100 Kamehameha's max damage will be lowered to x1, Maiya's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception insta-kill will be permanently changed to that of a paper cut, Lucifer's Mind Jack - Insanity Size will backfire and make him insane/hallucinogenic instead, etc..) Basically changed the full extend of person that utilizes a effects of a critical hitting attack changes to a normal attack upon activation. The same effect can be that of a bullet coming in at a high velocity when by use of Misdirection Hex makes the bullet's effect that of either a pencil, a marble and so on. In short, it's a death cheating spell due to numerous changes in chance this spell has. It IS completely random. Time: 10 to 12 hours Recharge Time: 8 hours Cost: 950,000 Mana Vulnerability Hex - An entropy spell on impact, causes the opponent to receive a specific set of resistance penalties. These penalties being the following: Cold Resistance, Shock/Electrical Resistance, Fire Resistance, Nature Resistance and Spirit Resistance. Time: 10 to 12 hours Recharge Time: 8 hours Cost: 900,000 Mana Chain Lightning - Casts a rather extreme bolt of lightning. Impact on the first target does medium Shock Damage, then bounces to the next 10,000 targets inside 88,000,000 meters which the actions of the original lightning bolt repeat itself until it hits the 99,999 remaining targets. However doing so does lesser damage. When the lightning bolt hits the last target present before this attack is finished, damage is even lower than before. The plus side to this attack is that each hit drains stamina to the exact same damage done to the target. Time: 4 seconds Recharge Time: 2 seconds Cost: 850,000,000 Mana Negative Ion Warp '''- Launches an attack with extreme powerful Ions of electricity, although slow, they are very dangerous upon approach the ions do continuous electrical damage that would seriously harm or hinder anyone even though with heavier resistances. And as such it is so powerful that it was powerful enough to create a "warpfield" of constant ions of electrical power. Each time ions are warped in th damage is increased by thousands to millions. Time: 10 seconds Recharge Time: 20 seconds Cost: 850,000,000 Mana '''Negative Ion Eruption - Taken directly from the warpfield of ion, Jim can blast forth an eruption of electrical power. The shock is enough to leave a person electified for several thousands of years and even leave behind a terrible "twitch" effect of further damage. Leaving them vulnerable. Time: 30 seconds Recharge Time: 20 seconds Cost: 950,000,000 Mana 'Skarn's Bane '- Probably the worst type of magic given and or used. Terrorizes the target by draining their physical and mental connection to the world. If the target uses a 'Energy Form'(i.e. Super Saiyan, Buffs, Energy Boosts, Zenkai, Enhancements, etc..) it WILL be put to a halt. Temporarily cancelling the power-up and/or potential power boosts he/she was about to gain. For example if the target was utilizing let say a Magical Enchancement Boost or Transformation State that offers them by x150,000 increase, upon Skarn's Bane, the target will lose x150,000 of the original power boost over time. If the target does not posses a 'Energy Form', their energy reserves, physical and mental willpower will be drained based on the target's current state. Time: This Ability is used for however long it is maintained Recharge Time: N/A Cost: 820,000 Mana per a second Counters: Use of this power for anyone MUST remain stationary, can only be used on 7- 8 targets, and also offers half of the user's current damage resistances/immunities. Resistances *50% Resistance towards Fire Damage(Only takes half the damage done with Fire Damage) *Has a normal reaction towards any other damage types. *Immunity towards: Stuns, Knockdowns, and Knockback effects(The intangibility that all Shade Demons have, prevents them from falling over, falling down, etc.) Role in the RP verse Timeskips from 1053 to 1086 After the annihilation of the Trio no thanks to the only Mage out there, Decaun Equino, utilizing an unfair advantage and especially otherwise mostly over-powered attacks and defenses and claiming that they were all 'hax'(-sigh- every frakin time) he's been gone, since those years has passed, not much has changed for Jim. He's either lost the sense to care or really has not a clue; Making him a lost soul as it were, he's basically wandering in the streets at night, or lurking around Thedas during the day. *Age 1086 July 15th - Jim has decided to align himself with group known as The Chosen. Posing as a Adept Shade Demon of neutrality. Trivia *Picture was found via Google Images search here *Demons, Shade Demons, Abomination, The Fade, Thedas, the Cousland Family Tree, Their Attacks, Resistances and Abilities are all based from the video game(s)Dragon Age Origins & Dragon Age 2. Created, designed and otherwise developed by the game company Bioware. Everything else is I found is from the Official Dragon Age Wikia(Special thanks to Bioware for making Jade Empire, Mass Effect, KOTOR 1/2 and of course Dragon Age :P). ---- Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Category:Awesome Category:Shade Demon Category:Demon Category:Tier 2.5